


Felt Like It

by mc1303



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hickies, M/M, ZaDr, don't look at me i'm a shy shy bean, no plot make out, self indulgent, some mild neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc1303/pseuds/mc1303
Summary: Some self-indulgent zadr make out. That is all. Enjoy~
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Felt Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the realm of TAS, or at least that's the vibe I was working off of cuz I was writing TAS when I indulged in this. I hope you enjoy this little ficlet!

Zim was staring. He'd been staring for well over ten minutes and it was starting to unsettle Dib. Dib flicked his eyes away from the TV to him and Zim twisted on the couch almost the second Dib's eyes met his. He swung a leg over Dib, settling on his lap. Dib’s face turned red immediately and Zim smirked down at him. The change of color was—whether it be from anger or this—always satisfying to watch. He found he was preferring this reaction more, however. 

“Um?”

“Hush.” Zim ordered. Dib clamped his mouth shut, deciding he could see where Zim was trying to go with this first. He’d acted weird before. Dib had a whole catalog of instances. This was just a different flavor of weird.

Zim slung one arm over Dib’s shoulder, bending his head down to his neck. Dib felt Zim’s breath ghost his skin and shivered. Zim smiled, an antenna sweeping softly across Dib’s jawline, earning a second shiver and then goosebumps. He ran his hand through Dib’s hair, pulling at it softly between his fingers like he was petting something with long fur. Dib felt heat building in his stomach. He hummed, starting to relax. He set a hand on the small of Zim’s back, not yet ready to relinquish the remote. Zim breathed on his neck again, getting a second round of goosebumps, and Dib felt him start to massage the base of his neck. He arched his back a little. Zim started to pepper kisses on his jawline and Dib hummed deep in his chest. The touches were gentle. Incredibly gentle, in Dib's opinion considering Zim's usual brash handling of... anything. 

Despite the Irken’s penchant for violence or chaos, he was maintaining a surprisingly good control on how harsh or soft he was being. The kissing trailed down to Dib's chin and then there was a brief respite as Zim readjusted and Dib felt lip to lip contact. He gave a surprised noise, leaning in when Zim started to lean away, thinking he’d done something wrong. Dib wasn’t sure where the sudden urge to make out was coming from, but he found he couldn't bring himself to give half of a care. Zim slipped his tongue past his lips. Dib could feel the segments, moaning and arching his back a little to get closer. Zim cupped him behind his head to hold him better. Dib took little gasps where he could, his head getting light and dizzy. He tossed the remote to the floor. 

Was this what taking drugs was like?

Dib whimpered, feeling himself getting a little too lightheaded and Zim took his tongue back. The sensation made Dib’s head spin and he gasped when he could finally breath. Zim chuckled, satisfied at the reaction, and picked Dib’s glasses off his face, looking at the foggy lenses. 

“You don’t need these."

Dib gave a breathy chuckle, caring less with what happened to his glasses right then. He set his hands on Zim’s thighs, pulling him until he was up against his stomach. Zim’s antennae went up a little before settling. He set his glasses aside with a devilish smirk. 

“Want more already?”

“Mmmm~ maybe." Dib hummed. Zim regarded him curiously. He ran his hands through Dib’s hair a little, toying with it. 

“So docile.”

“I could say the same,” Dib quipped. Zim chuckled.

“There you are.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Dib asks. Zim’s antennae twitch when Dib rubs his thumbs on his thighs, getting a blush from the Irken. “Not complaining, mind you.”

“I felt like it.” Zim says simply after a beat.

He bent down, peppering kisses over Dib’s face until he was back at his jaw and shimmying down his lap to reach his neck. Zim started soft, adding some suckling on the skin here and there, increasing the frequency when Dib started to squirm and moan. He felt a coil of heat in his stomach again. His breath stuttered when he felt Zim bite lightly, experimentally, on his neck. Dib hummed, relaxing into the couch. He felt Zim smile against his skin as he bit down again. Instead of kisses, Zim started to pepper small bites up and down Dib’s neck, pausing at the space joining his neck and shoulder so he could pull Dib’s shirt away to reach it. He bit down on the area, moving between it and Dib’s collar bone. Dib groaned, arching his back enough that Zim didn’t have to bend down nearly as much to reach his skin. Dib ran his hands up Zim’s back, ghosting his fingers along the skin around Zim’s PAK. Zim preened, a shiver racing up his spine and he purred into Dib’s neck. He licked along the bruises and a few cuts that he’d left, taking a pause to start purring lowly.

Dib sighed heavily, one hand running up Zim’s back and neck to his antennae while the other traced the skin along the PAK. In his clouded mind, Dib ran his finger down one of the stalks and Zim shivered. He pulled away a little with a whine. Dib looked up at him, seeing a darker green flush on Zim's face, and smirked. He ran his finger along it again and Zim gripped his sides, mewling and purring. He started to bite Dib’s neck again. It was slightly harsher than before; but he was keeping from breaking skin. Dib’s head started to feel dizzy. He sighed into it, feeling himself relax back into the couch. He could feel Zim’s body melting along with him. Zim licked up his neck, pausing at his jaw to sigh into Dib’s skin.

Zim pulled him closer, peppering bites down Dib’s neck on the opposite side. Dib craned his neck for him. Zim stopped where his neck met his shoulder and bit down, harder than he had before. Dib felt a jolt of pain and arched away from the couch with a yelp. Zim jumped, his antennae shooting up ramrod straight.

“Sorry!”

“Don’t apologize,” Dib says quickly. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of their glassy vision. “Just… you just caught me off guard.”

“Too hard?” Zim asks tentatively. Dib shook his head, paused, and nodded with a chuckle.

“Yeah, just... don’t bite too hard,” Dib says. Zim gestured to his neck and Dib nodded, laughing between his gasp riddled breathing. “Yeah, again, please.”

“Oh, begging now?” Zim asks smugly. Dib scoffed, reaching up to pull Zim back by his neck. Zim chuckled, bending down to start again.

With each bite Zim gauged how much was toeing the proverbial line and what got the best reaction out of Dib. Dib would squirm, sigh, moan, and—in Zim’s opinion best of all—arch his back to press into Zim more. At a particularly good nip, Dib moaned and pulled a little at Zim’s antennae. Zim vibrated, his own back arching a little.

“Mm?” Dib wondered, looking over him. Zim growled, but not angrily—something akin to a purr, just more guttural—and buried his face in Dib’s neck. 

Zim bit down again, and Dib pulled gently on the antennae, his fingers wrapping around the end of the stalk in reaction. Zim purred again, bending up. His squiggly-spooch rolled and he shivered. Dib opened his eyes and saw Zim’s neck craning as he massaged his antennae. Dib smirked, leaning forward and pecking a kiss to Zim’s neck. Zim jumped at the contact. He gave a needy whine and craned his neck further. Dib obliged, trailing kisses up and down Zim’s neck. The skin was almost scaly—but not quite right. Dib hadn’t noticed when he’d touched Zim’s skin beforehand; but, the Irken’s skin felt far more like thousands of tiny scales made it up. He stopped under Zim’s jaw, giving him a kiss and a small suck on the spot. Zim’s purr was audibly louder than before. He draped his arms around Dib’s neck, his body relaxing enough that Dib had to take his hand away from Zim’s antennae to hold him up. Zim whined, the noise cutting out to another purr as Dib started to suck down his neck on the other side. 

Zim’s head felt cloudy. He couldn’t stop the purring, nor the moans, from coming forth with each kiss Dib left on him. He let his head roll back, giving Dib ample room to work with. Dib pulled the collar of Zim’s loose shirt away so he could reach his collar bone. Once he started work on a hickey there Zim’s body vibrated and he preened. He felt his limbs turn to jelly and Dib had to catch him from falling to the side. Dib started to chuckle. Zim looked like he was high. His face was entirely flushed, and he was turning to pudding, if Dib were honest.

“Wow, if I’d known it could be this easy—” Dib grunted when Zim kneed him in the side before he could finish his taunt. As much as Zim’s limbs were jelly, he could still pack more of a punch than Dib would have expected. Zim grunted at him as Dib adjusted.

He laid over Zim, hooking his arms under Zim’s shoulders. He pulled him further up the couch until Zim’s head rested against the pillow on the armrest. Dib kept himself up with his legs and one arm against the couch. Zim looked at him curiously until Dib started to kiss his neck again. Zim hummed, craning his neck up to give him better access. Dib’s hand traveled down Zim’s side, slipping under his shirt. Dib felt goosebumps racing up Zim’s skin as he ran his hand up and down. Zim sighed, his breath hitching each time Dib would pause to leave a hickey.

Dib loved hearing him. It made his heart race. He loved the feeling of Zim’s skin, the sound of his voice, the purrs and the hums that would escape Zim’s throat. Dib paused at his collarbone. He made sure to treat the spot tenderly, already knowing he’d left a bruise there previously. He pulled away, seeing the bruise started to fade already. Zim sighed, his breathing heavier than before, and he wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck. The dead weight pulled Dib’s head to Zim’s chest and he could feel the purr’s vibrations. Dib snickered, laying beside Zim and pulling him close so he wouldn’t fall off the couch.

“Enjoy that?” Dib asks. Zim nodded, humming. His brain was still foggy, but calm. Dib’s voice pulled him back from stasis. “What brought that on? You’re not usually so touchy.”

“Mmm… felt like it,” Zim repeated.

“I'm glad you did,” Dib confessed. He let the room be quiet for a beat before speaking again. "Do you wanna do that again?"

Zim rested his hand on Dib's face, smirking when Dib struggled to bend his neck far enough way to get his hand off. He failed miserably. "Take a second to breathe first, idiot."


End file.
